


Mainan

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: armed prophets [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Untouched, Confident Alec Lightwood, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Relationship(s), Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: “Alexander,"Magnus says, sounding almostgleeful,tugging on Alec’s hair again. This time, Alecdoesmoan. "You'd tempt asaint.”If there is anything Alec knows about Magnus, it is that Magnus isnot a saint.





	Mainan

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I posted 3 fics like, all at once, from drafts, which gave me snags I did not expect; you should read part 2 of the series, Mandrake, first.
> 
> ahahaha i'm so sorry you guys, i know this series started out so cute and then. all this happened. this is. less 3DNE than part three but it's. definitely still 3DNE imo. which is why it's tagged that. (ETA: To clarify, 3DNE is Dead Dove: Do Not Eat. It's a tag used to indicate that dark stuff is contained in the fic. I forget sometimes not everyone frequents the same fandom spaces as me.)
> 
> alec continues to be 17.
> 
> alternate fic title is 'alec discovers subspace'; actual fic title, mainan, is the indonesian word for 'toy'
> 
> the 'consent issues' tag is because alec does not have any sort of concept of consent in relation to magnus. his answer is yes. magnus could kill him, he'd agree. further explanation of the specific context of the consent issues in this fic in the end notes.

Alec comes back from showering and changing into clean clothes to his mother ranting.

Their mission had _sucked._ Their mother didn't join them often, but she had tonight, wanting to 'see them in action’ and decide how they could improve. She'd nitpicked everything they'd done, been displeased with every action and reaction. Then, when they'd come across a strange magical effect blurring their senses and altering their perceptions of the area, seemingly to keep anyone from stumbling across some weird experiments, she'd lost her mind.

She'd called off the patrol and forced them all back to the Institute, white faced and silently furious; Alec had opted to shower in his own room in order to avoid the rant he was sure that was coming.

He expected to come back to his mother ranting. He did _not_ expect to come back to his mother _ranting about his soulmate._

“—and that's not even getting started on _Bane_ and his inability to keep his people in line! He's outrageous, if I could manage it I'd have him thrown in the Gard, angel knows the man deserves it—”

“Shut up," he snaps, without stopping to think about it.

Izzy and Jace turn to gape at him and his mother goes deathly quiet.

“Excuse me?" she demands.

He forgot. He _forgot._ Forgot that his mother hated Downworlders in general and Magnus in particular. He’s such a fucking idiot.

“Don't talk about him like that," he says, heedless of her incredulous tone and the expression on her face. He doesn't care. She can be offended as long as she shuts the fuck up.

“Don't talk about— I don't know what's gotten into you, Alec, but Bane is one of the worst examples of a warlock you can find—” she starts, but Alec cuts her off.

“I'm not going to stand here and listen to you say terrible things about my soulmate,” he says much, much more calmly than he feels.

Everything pauses.

Then—

“No," his mother says. She's got an expression of disgust and disbelief on her face. _“No."_

 _“Yes,"_ Alec says. Her eyes drop to his covered arm.

"He did something to you," she decides, expression smoothing out. “He must have.”

Alec feels a violent, _vicious_ rage crawl up his throat. He jerks away from her, putting distance between them in the hopes that it will help.

She reaches for him. Alec barely stops himself from pulling his knife and stabbing her.

He turns and stalks away, digging his phone out of his pocket as he heads down the corridor in the direction of the front doors of the Institute, ignoring her calling after him. He hits Magnus's speed dial without looking.

“Come get me," he says when the call clicks over, then hangs up before Magnus can say anything. He can't handle noise right now.

 _“Alec,"_ his mother snaps, and then puts _her hand is on his arm._ He yanks out of her grip with a snarl, spinning around to face her.

 _“Don't touch me,"_ he hisses. She stares at him, shocked. _Good._

He shoves open the doors when he gets to them, his mother and siblings lagging behind him, stopped in shock at his violent response.

Magnus is at the bottom of the steps when he makes it out the doors. Alec takes them two at a time; hits Magnus's chest without stopping and wraps his arms around his soulmate. He's so fucking furious he's shaking.

“Alexander," Magnus says, concerned, putting his hands on Alec's waist.

Alec can't speak. Can't do anything but cling to him, try to remember how to _breathe_ around the rage coiled in his chest and clogging his throat.

He wants to kill his mother. He knows this feeling is temporary. He knows that if he acts on it, he'll regret it. He's not sure this fact is enough to stop him.

 _“Alec,"_ his mother snaps from behind him, because she's still somehow under the impression that Alec is going to listen to her.

He can't help the noise that comes out of his throat, thankfully muffled in Magnus's shoulder, something wild and _animal._

He can't. He _can't—_

Magnus winds a hand in his hair and _pulls_ and Alec hits his knees with nothing in his head but white noise.

His body feels like it's filled with static.

Magnus tugs on his hair harder. Alec _whines,_ unable to stop himself.

There is a moment of impossible stillness where he's caught between arousal and something _else;_ then he slumps bonelessly in Magnus's grip, head falling forward to rest against Magnus's thigh.

 _“Magnus,"_ he slurs out. He feels _so good._

“I have you, darling,” he says, running his fingers through Alec's hair, nails digging into his scalp. Alec hears himself make another noise in response, vague and helpless.

“Shh," Magnus soothes him. “That's it, angel, calm down."

Everything in Alec's head is still and quiet. He lets his eyes fall closed and turns his his head a little, pressing his cheek into Magnus's thigh.

He has no idea what this feeling is but he never wants it to stop.

“I had no idea you'd go down this hard this easily, angel,” Magnus says. He's petting Alec's hair, now. “Look at you, you're _gorgeous."_

Alec shivers at the praise. The only things that exist right now are Magnus's hand in his hair and his body where Alec is pressed against him and his _voice._

“I," Magnus says slowly, sounding like he’s seriously considering whether or not to do something, "would be doing something regrettable right now if I had even a _little_ less self-control.”

Alec doesn't think there is a single thing Magnus could do to him right now that he would find regrettable, but words aren't a thing he's capable of at the moment so he can't tell Magnus that. He whines instead, tilting his head down a little so that Magnus's fingers pull at his hair. The sound that leaves his mouth this time is closer to a moan.

 _“Alexander,"_ Magnus says, sounding almost _gleeful,_ tugging on Alec’s hair again. This time, Alec _does_ moan. "You'd tempt a _saint.”_

If there is anything Alec knows about Magnus, it is that Magnus is _not a saint._

Alec waits, breathless, to find out what Magnus is going to do.

He only has to wonder for a moment.

“Come,” Magnus orders him idly.

Alec has zero control over his own body right now. There’s just _Magnus_ and what Magnus wants from him, so Alec comes, because Magnus told him to; whimpering and shuddering with no other stimulation and, suddenly, no thoughts in his head. He doesn’t move, _can’t_ move, moaning desperately and gasping as his fingers clutch at Magnus’s leg. Tears fill his eyes, spilling over.

Magnus pets his hair through all of it and it feels like that’s the only thing grounding him when his shudders finally stop. Alec feels like his head is filled with cotton, like the part of the world that isn’t Magnus is at a point somewhere slightly removed.

“Would someone like to explain to me what’s going on now that I don’t have a murderous Nephilim to appease?” Magnus asks.

“Raziel _wept,”_ Alec hears Jace exclaim, sounding dazed. Izzy makes a disbelieving noise of agreement next to him.

“An explanation, if you please,” Magnus repeats.

“Alec told Mom that you’re his soulmate,” Izzy says. “I don’t think he liked how she reacted.”

“ _Understatement,”_ Jace agrees. “He almost stabbed her.”

“Of course he did,” Magnus says with a sigh. “Maryse, honestly, do you know your son _at all?_ Anyone could have predicted that.”

Alec makes a soft noise, full of distress, because Magnus sounds disappointed. Alec does not want Magnus to be disappointed in him. He thinks he’d rather _die._

“Hush, angel,” Magnus tells him immediately, tightening his grip on Alec’s hair. Alec leans into it, relaxing at Magnus’s words. “I’m upset with your mother, not you. I could never be upset with you.”

“Well?” Magnus continues, directed not-at-Alec.

This honestly feels like a conversation Alec should be participating in, but he’s not sure how to regain his ability to form words. He shifts a little, tilting his head up to look at Magnus. His soulmate looks down at him, a curious look on this face.

“ _Magnus,”_ Alec says, words still slurring.

A smile curls on Magnus’s mouth. “Pretty thing, are you asking for more or less?”

Alec means to ask for less. He does. Magnus can probably magic this feeling away and give Alec back his ability to use words. As much as he wants to keep feeling like this, that is a thing he should do.

Alec does not get the chance to ask for less. Instead, he mewls when Magnus runs his nails through Alec’s hair instead of giving him a chance to respond, Alec arching up into the sensation helplessly. He would be embarrassed, but that’s not an emotion he’s capable of right now.

“Maryse,” Magnus says, still looking down at Alec. Magnus pulls on his hair again, eliciting another shudder and another noise from him. “I’m going to take Alexander with me, and you’re going to go update our files to reflect the fact that your son and I are soulmates. And then you’re going to, I don’t know, think about the fact that if it came down to a choice between you and me, your son would happily eviscerate you.”

“You can have him back when I feel better about you,” Magnus finishes after a moment of silence.

“Please, never,” Alec mumbles. Fuck, words are hard.

Magnus clicks his tongue. “Don’t tempt me, sayang.”

 _Please be tempted,_ Alec thinks vaguely. Magnus could just tie Alec to his bed and keep him there forever, Alec would be fine with that.

Instead of trying to manage words, Alec makes a petulant whining noise.

“ _A saint,_ Alexander,” Magnus says again.

Then Magnus hums a little and helps him up, carefully. Alec’s legs feel like jelly and the only reason he manages to stay upright is because Magnus is bracing him.

Magnus puts two fingers under his chin, gently tilting his head up so that Alec’s mouth is _right there_ for Magnus to kiss. Alec is too overwhelmed to even try to participate, just whines again when Magnus licks into his slack mouth.

“Let’s go somewhere I can put my cock in your mouth,” Magnus says, pulling back.

“ _Please,”_ Alec moans, just shy of begging.

“You’re going to be the death of me, angel,” Magnus tells him. “And it will have been _absolutely_ worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is tagged 'consent issues' because magnus puts alec in subspace without any sort of negotiation and without. alec knowing what subspace is. then makes him come. in public. in _front of his family_ , because alec tempted him too much. alec is 100% fine with this (because he's fine with anything magnus does to him), but it still happened without any sort of negotiation or consent. by real world standards, that makes this fucked up.
> 
> alec also, as previously stated, has no concept of consent when it comes to magnus. magnus is basically his god. which was. i hope. at least heavily implied with the last fic. that's a thing. it will continue to be a thing.
> 
> also -  
>  **briallen:** Question  
>  **briallen:** How. Does Jace react to seeing Alec come on command  
>  **briallen:** Because we only have Alecs POV and he can’t. Understand anything in the state he’s in so I DONT TRUST THIS NARRATION OF ANYTHING HAPPENING OUTSIDE OF MAGNUS  
>  **me:** yeah ok so like. you know the raziel wept line he says. thats about alec coming. he sounds dazed because that was so fucking hot and he doesnt know how to feel about finding out that his brother looks hot when he comes.  
>  **me:** espc. on command  
>  **me:** everything about this situation since magnus put alec on his knees was hot, hes having a crisis  
>  **briallen:** Yeah I saw that and was like. Either Jace is uncomfortable bc that’s his parabatai or he’s like _fuck Alec just came on command_  
>  **me:** originally  
>  **me:** the word was "awed" not dazed but you know. alec. unreliable narrator atm.  
>  **me:** izzy also thought it was hot but shes having less of a crisis  
>  **briallen:** lmao  
>  **me:** maryse is quiet cuz magnus put a spell on her  
>  **me:** i dont cover that but its a thing!  
>  **briallen:** She thought it was hot, like, academically that _anyone_ would come on command like that. Jace thinks it’s hot that Alec is _right in front of him_ and _on his knees_ and he _just came at a word_  
>  **me:** that is an accurate summary, yes


End file.
